Smash academy
by Kit-Frost of the comeing fire
Summary: Yeah another one of these mostly seen though the experiences of My Ocs Geo and Felicia. Rated Teen for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Fanfic and i would like your opinion on it also i am excepting OCs for my story please R&R this thank you.**

Smash academy

A place where kids from all over train their skills to become new brawlers to fight alongside legends like Mario and link and the toughest villains like gannondorf and bowser. Few get invited to this legendary school some them children of the legends themselves some regular kids who want a shot in the big leagues.

Geo the effeminate gamer with a dark side is about to have his dreams come true.

Geo was sitting in the corner of his room blasting the theme to code lyoko as he played games on his laptop. He went to check his email, it was a compulsion of his even though he never got many emails and today was no different. He sighed and got up and walked over to his closet door, on the door was a large mirror. He looked at himself he was 5'9" skinny had dark brown skin jet black hair that hung past his ears and blue eyes at least when he had his contacts otherwise his eyes were dark brown. "Come on out." He said to his reflection in a non-masculine voice, and then his reflection started to change. In his reflection his hair grew to his shoulders and his face became more feminine as did the rest of his body. The girl in the mirror smirked at him "sad that nobody cares enough to send you an email?" she taunted laying her and on her hip, her long nails sharpened like claws. "Why must you be so evil?" he said glaring at her thought the mirror his cheeks flushed because she was right. "Everyone has a bad side even you; you can't run from me all your life. I am your dark side I am the evil inside you and I WILL CONTROL YOU!" she yelled at him getting irritated by the fact she was being constrained by Geo. "oh yeah Felicia well I can just do this." Geo said walking from in front of the mirror making Felicia disappear. _IM NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU YET. _He heard in his head, ignoring her he stepped out of his room and walked across the house, it wasn't big only 2 bedrooms one for him and one for his parents. He walked outside and towards the mailbox _if no one cares enough to send you a damn email what makes you think you'll have real mail._ "Shut up!" he yelled the looked around to make sure no one was there to hear him shout to himself. He opened the mail box and took out the stack of mail and fumbled through it. Bill, bill, bill, bill, he then saw something that made his jaw drop a letter not just address to him but to Felicia as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright chapter two done Sorry if its not that good i cant do scenes were its all talking that well. and Fanfiction doesn't do well with font changes, witch i use a lot of to get my point across so enjoy**

**Also i for go to do this last chapter**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except Felicia and half of Geo**

After running back inside and grabbing a mirror he sat on his bed and looked into the mirror, instead of his own face Felicia's face appeared looking as confused as he was.

"h-how does anyone know of you?" Geo said staring at the letter in bewilderment

"Hell if I know open it to find out" Felicia replied to him with a hint of worry in her voice. Geo tore open the envelope and read the letter.

Geo and Felicia Star you have been invited to join the ranks of Smash Academy. We know of your skills and your "special" problem and we believe we can help you with your unique talents. Also we are sad about what happened to your brother when we tried to recruit him 2 years ago… with that geo stopped reading. Two years ago his brother had been killed. Someone was jealous of my brother and instead of fighting him he shot him. Geo had never gotten over his brother's death and even Felicia wouldn't bring it up. Geo got up and set down the mirror and the letter and walked over to his closet, he opened it and dug through it until he found a box. Using all his strength he picked up the heavy box and brought it to the bed. He set it down and looked into it, tears already starting to fill his eyes, inside the box was one item a heavy war axe.

**Flashback two years prior.**

Geo was just thirteen years old when his brother died, the last time he saw his brother he was watching him training. His brother was using his heavy war axe on a metal dummy and geo was watching him hold and swing the hundred and fifty pound weapon like it was nothing.

"Bro how can you swing that axe like that, it's heavier than me." Young Geo said, his brother turned to him and set the axe down beside him. His brother was the definition of tall dark and handsome and had a smile that would warm the coldest of hearts.

"When I was younger I asked dad the same question, it's all about balance and strength" his brother said ruffling Geo's hair with his hand

"What was dad like?" Geo asked as his brother sat next to him. There dad had died when Geo was just 4 years old

"He was great and he spoiled you rotten, but dad… dad was a good guy he always smiled and when he wasn't working or training he was always doing something for me, you, or our mother. Hey I got an idea let me show you how to hold this." His brother said as he stood up.

"First never lift with your back lift with your legs. Ok your gona want to lift and try to use your weight and it's to balance it. Yeah just like that now try stepping forward and swinging it, no not like that use its wait to swing it yeah just like…." Geo's brother laughs as geo spun around and around unable to stop the weight of the axe. "Your gona have to work on that while im gone." He said as geo finally stopped spinning.

"Do you have to go?" Geo said as he regained his balance

"Well I don't have to but if I do it will be great for you and mom because when I graduate I may be able to become a combatant and make loads of money so mom can stop working and so you can go to college." His brother said getting on his knees to look Geo in the eye.

"I'll be back during the summer, now it's about time for me to go so give me a hug." He said as he threw his arms around Geo.

That was the last time Geo saw his brother, and after that every day for a 2 months Geo spent training with his brothers axe until eventually he just quit. Geo picked up the axe, it was heavier then he remembered, as the tears rolled down his cheeks he smiled he had a chance to do what his brother was meant to do.

**Next chapter will be out some time tomorrow or later tonight if i don't get lazy**

**so R&R see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its late i had to go to a funeral today and do schoolwork so i was busy but enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

As he stood there barely able to hold the axe and staring off into space, _Are you gona just stand there and think or are you gona read the rest of the letter._ He heard Felicia mentally snap at him

"huh… oh right" geo said a little flushed that he forgot.

He sat down the axe and started to read the rest of the letter

We offer full curriculum along with other classes. We also offer you a full scholarship for both of you including room and board. A buss will be arriving at you're house two weeks from the date this is posted.

Signed

Headmaster Roy and Headmistress Rosalina.

Smash academy Geo thought over and over, im going to Smash academy in…. he looked the stamp it was postmarked one week ago. Im going to smash academy in a week _WE'RE going to smash academy. You dipshit, wait I just thought of something If, its for both of us do… do you think they can split us up? _Felicia asked

"god I hope so, your annoying." Geo said picking the mirror back up and looking into it.

"im annoying, IM ANNNOYING?! You get on my nerves night and day just by being you!" Felicia snapped at him annoyed for one reason or another

"Well… that hurt" Geo said

He then heard the front door start to open

"GEO WHY IS THE FRONT DOOR UNLOCKED!" he heard his mother yell

"Oh crap why did I forget? Geo go up and walked to the front of the house holding the letter

"ma… it's from smash academy, I've been invited I'm leaving in a week." Geo said showing his mom the letter and hugging her. His mom hugged back and almost started to cry.

Im not gona bore you with the full version of this so here's the reader's digest version. Geo trained for the week called his stepdad who was out of town visited his father and brothers grave site, argued with Felicia and packed.

Now Geo is waiting in front of his house for the buss with a big suitcase an axe and a makeup mirror in his pocket so he can talk to Felecia if he needs to.

**Ok so thats that sorry its short also i still need more ocs so i don't have to create/ "borrow" chapter will be out tomorrow Enjoy and as always R&R**


End file.
